Back and Bad
PlotEdit Lyndsey Duck is shocked to discover that Zod has returned in order to kill her. Possible ScriptEdit (Usual opening theme) (The camera zooms onto Alcatraz Prison where its thunder and lightning, Two prison officers are seen realesing a villian, which turns out to be Zod.) Officer 1: Weather! why cant we have sunshine for a change? Officer 2: Well what do you expect? there are crimanals and villians inside this dump, thunder works well with these people. Officer 1: Right Quackster...your'e now free to go...now dont cause any more trouble or you'll be back in here before you can do the evil laugh! Officer 2: (Laughs) Hey Reg, fancy a doughnut? Officer 1; Yeah sure (Officers go inside) Zod: (whispering to himself and looking at sea) Now im free..i'll hunt down for that Daffy Duck and his little sweetheart too and no ones standing in my way! (screen turns black then turns to the next day at the goodies house) Daffy: Im Starving..whats for breakfast: Apples, Grapefruit, Museley, what no bacon!, no eggs! this is despicable! Nibbles: Whatcha lookin for Daffy? Daffy: Something for breakfast! Nibbles: Well Tom, Sheeba and Tommy had the toast, Lyndsey had the last of the cereal, and us lot have had the fry up, we did leave ya some but i was still hungry so i ate it! sorry Daffy: (sarcasticly) Great! thanks a lot Nibbles! (Lyndsey Duck Walks in) Lyndsey Duck: Whats all the hub-hub? Daffy: Nibbles ate the leftovers that would have been MY breakfast! Lyndsey Duck: Oh Daffy, im sure Nibbles didn't mean it, i mean we was all hungry Daffy: Well me and you are goin shopping Lyndsey Duck: Humm..and how are we suppose to do that? we have no money? Daffy; I can getta job Lyndsey Duck: Where? everythings destroyed, you do know we had an exploson a couple of months back? Daffy: Well when everythings rebuilt, i'll get one. (Meanwhile at night time, As Daffy and Lyndsey Duck go to bed, Daffy swtiches off the light and the two fall asleep, only for Zod to be staring coldly at Lyndsey Duck.) (2 hours later, Daffy wakes and notices Lyndsey Duck is gone) Daffy: (still half asleep) Im thirsty...you wanna drink Lyndsey? nah i'll let you sleep (few seconds later) Ahh that's better. move over darling...Lyndsey? (Shouts) Lyndsey!!! (Goodies run in) Atomic Betty: Whats wrong? Daffy: (Hysterical) It's Lyndsey, she's gone Tom: Lyndsey's not missing! she's standing there? Henry: Not her you idiot! he means Lyndsey Duck! Daffy; Maybe she's left me? She's walked Out? joined the villians? Skipper; I doubt that soilder! maybe she went out to get air, have a walk. She'll be back when she's ready! (In the cold dark night, Lyndsey Duck is seen up against a lamp post while Zod holds her neck) Lyndsey Duck (crying and scared) Let me go... Zod: (angry) Shut up! now listen to me...You and your precious boyfriend will pay for what you did to me! now we will capture Kalel and Lola. then after we kill them, we marry. Lyndsey Duck: What!! Zod: (grabs her wrist) Come my darling...lets kill! (Lyndsey Duck kicks Zod in his bits and runs away screaming) (Back at the goodies the next day) Tiffany: Is she back? Daffy: (crying) No! oh Tiffany, iv'e already lost Tina! i can't lose Lyndsey too Tiffany: (hugging Daffy) Ohh sweetface, we'll find her Daffy: Whats this? Tiffany; It looks like a piece of cloth? from a long black velvet cloak or a coat! Daffy: So she didn't leave? she was kidnapped! Tiffany: Who wears a black cloak? Daffy: Snape?, Mojo Jojo? The T1000? Tiffany; No it's shiny! did she have any enemies from the past? Daffy: She's a clone, she wasn't around in the past! hang on! ZOD!!! Tiffany: Of course, remember he swore revenge! Daffy: It's all my fault! i should had protected her! now she's been kidnapped by the person she's most afraid of (Meanwhile at a bridal suite, Zod orders Lyndsey Duck to get a wedding dress) Zod: (dragging Lyndsey Duck whilst holding her wrist) Where are your fine wedding dresses? Shop Assistant: We have many dresses for sale sir, we have: Frizzy, plain, sparkly, many too choose from Zod: I want the dress thats dark and evil (then whispers to Lyndsey Duck) has you will be soon Lyndsey Duck: Im not choosing..im not getting married to you, i love Daffy! Zod: Tuff! your'e mine now weither you like it or not...so go and try a dress! Lyndsey Duck: No! you can't force me to marry you, we dont even like eachother (Lyndsey Duck then pulls her wrist out of Zod's hand then runs away, she then hides behind a building and as she's about to run she bumps into Daffy) Lyndsey Duck: (screams) Daffy; Lyndsey! Lyndsey Duck: (hugging Daffy) Daffy! im so glad your here... Daffy: Where is he? Lyndsey Duck: (Crying) He's in the wedding shop...he was forcing me to marry him, so we could take over you..but i said no, so i ran away from him, Im so scared! (Zod shouting for Lyndsey Duck...) Zod: Get back here now you stupid duck! Daffy: Hey leave her alone buster!! Zod: Oh look who it is? it's the one and only Daffy Duck!...have you meet my new bride? Daffy: She's not marrying you! it's me she likes Zod: Oh we'll see about that (Grabs Lyndsey Duck again) See you at the wedding!! Lyndsey Duck: (struggling to free herself) No.... Daffy!! (The wedding day arrives) Vicar of Villians: I bless this couple of becoming evil for all eternity, and producing generations of evil in many years to come. You are witnessing today is the marriage of Zod and Lyn.... Zod: It's Genrel Zod to you!! Vicar of Villians; Oh!! Marriage of Generel Zod and Lyndsey Duck. Now before i proceed, is there anyone who wishes to say anything or forever hold your peace? (Lyndsey Duck expects for Daffy to arrive but does not come and she cries) Vicar: Very well...I now prounonce you man and wife Zod: (coldly whispers to Lyndsey Duck) Your'e married to me now...so do as i say, we are going take down your Ex and the goodies then take over the world as king and queen, and if you dont command...you die.. (Lyndsey Duck slowly walks away then manages to sneak out) (at the park, Lyndsey duck sits on a bench and begins to cry before Daffy shows up) Lyndsey Duck: (crys) Daffy: Lyndsey! Lyndsey Duck: Why didn't you come and stop the wedding? thanks to you i'm married to that evil psycho now! Daffy: You havnen't actually married him! Lyndsey Duck: What? Daffy: I hired some tramp to do a fake wedding Screencaps Daffy talking to Lyndsey Duck and Zod.png|Daffy talking to Lyndsey Duck and Zod|link=Back and Bad